Changelog/0.4
__TOC__ 0.4.6 CLIENT AND EXECUTABLE CHANGES / ADDITIONS / FIXES - Adds new L.A.N. option to the client main menu - Improved client code for CNCNet online - Added useful message prompting features in some cases 0.4.5 CLIENT AND EXECUTABLE CHANGES / ADDITIONS / FIXES - Edited Game.exe to apply third sidebar hack - Fixed some coding bugs on Bridge Entries - Added some entries for future GloboTech campaign missions - Fixed some small bugs in client code CODING AND BALANCE CHANGES / ADDITIONS / FIXES - Removed several unused items and entries from INI files for better performance - Decreased amount of debris spawned from ammo crates to reduce lag - Added Twisted Dawn Gunship entries - Enabled SidebarHack=yes GRAPHICAL, TERRAIN AND SOUND CHANGES / ADDITIONS - Updated various animations with improved graphics - Improved GloboTech interface artwork - Added new GloboTech briefing screens - Added new GloboTech loading screens - Added Twisted Dawn Gunship Image - Added new Nod Logo Cinematic FINALTI, MAP AND CAMPAIGN CHANGES / ADDITIONS - Added new mission: GloboTech Mission 01: Unity - Updated Numerous campaign maps to use new Nod Logo Cinematic 0.40.41 CLIENT AND EXECUTABLE CHANGES / ADDITIONS / FIXES - Fixed a typo on the campagin selection menu - Fixed a bug that sometimes caused campaign difficulty to reset to Normal - Fixed: the AI difficulty on Co-Op maps was always set to easy, regardless of the actual selected difficulty - Fixed: The CnCNet Client would crash after a game ended if you had created or joined at least two game rooms during the session - Added: You can now repeat your last message in the CnCNet lobby chat pressing the up arrow key - Fixed an issue that made it impossible to install custom components - Added an option to enable ModMode (disables updates completely and makes the client not show the version mismatch dialog) - Added a game mode filter to the statistics - Fixed a couple of crashes - The client now starts up faster - The compatibility fix isn't applied if compatfix.sdb isn't found - Language.dll files aren't copied if they're not found - Fixed a bug that caused Borderless mode to uncheck itself once set in the settings menu - Fixed a bug that caused Back buffer in VRAM to uncheck itself once set in the settings menu - Included CNC Map Renderer modified to function with FinalTI Made maps - Fixed game.exe to properly make use of the borderless mode option - Fixed a corner-case issue where spectators could occupy player starting locations - Made some internal main menu adjustments - Fixed some small bugs in client code - Fixed dialog on an error message that used "Tiberian Sun" in place of "Twisted Insurrection" - Fixed some errors with the Private Message Window CODING AND BALANCE CHANGES / ADDITIONS / FIXES - Removed useless code from GloboTech Sea Mine - Added an active animation to GloboTech Sea Mine to make it more visible - Changed Nod Harvester ThreatAvoidanceCoefficient= to .1 - Changed GDI Harvester ThreatAvoidanceCoefficient= to .1 - Added some dummy particle effects for performance enhancements where necessary in the future - Added Selectable=no to various civiliab prop structures such as street lights - Venom Walkers can no longer be Hijacked or EMP'd - Increased range of Twisted Dawn Nod Turret and fixed bug that prevented it from firing over walls - Advanced Guard Tower Primary and Secondary Weapons switched to prevent a bug that sometimes caused it to fire only when fired upon - Updated Dropship Art.ini entry to include it's sidebar icon (used in some certain missions) GAME MODE CHANGES / ADDITIONS / FIXES - Added new game option: No Silos - Unlimited Tiberium storage, No Silos required GRAPHICAL, TERRAIN AND SOUND CHANGES / ADDITIONS - Added new TD Mammoth Tank image - Added new track: Fear and Suspicion - Added new deployed animation for Mobile Sensor Vehicle - Added new deployed animation for Mole Artillery - Added new GloboTech Ambulance voxel image - Improved unit selection and health box imagery - Health bars are now more clear - Upgraded unit pips made more clear - Added some more unique placeholder art to Nod Seismic Projector - Added new EMP Superweapon icon - Added new Apocalypse Missile Superweapon icon - Fixed GDI Tech Center cameo on Nod Sidebar - Debris Impact explosions now use UseNormalLight=no (They no longer glow like firey explosions) - Added some better placeholder artwork for deployed Mole Artillery until real version is done - Added some better placeholder artwork for deployed Railgun Platform until real version is done - Added new GDI Sandbags image - Added new GDI Sandbags cameo - Added new GDI Gates imagery - Added new GDI Gates cameos - Changed remap on GDI Light Post cameo from red to gold - Added new Nod Cameos for Reinforcement scripts on certain campaign maps FINALTI, MAP AND CAMPAIGN CHANGES / ADDITIONS - All missions now use OneTimeOnly=yes meaning that instead of selecting individual missions sending you back to the start, it'll send you to the main menu instead - As a result of this, the main campaign listings have been removed for the time being - Global Variable triggers disabled until a better method is put into place - Each mission provided with a breif description in the main client menu - GDI Mission 02 (A Friend In Need) - Armadillos are no longer amphibious - GDI Mission 03B (Bridge Issue) - Added some extra triggers that ensures bridge destruction when the triggers are fired - Obelisks and GDI Helipads no longer give promotional bonuses - Tiberium Bombers can no longer be destroyed - GDI Mission 06 (Clean Slate) - Fixed a bug that caused Vulcan Towers to attack structures if one is captured before the Construction Yard - Fixed some text trigger typos - Tiberium growth behaviour fixed - Fixed a bug that prevented GDI Mission 07 from launching upon completion - Fixed a tiling error bug - Added a handful more defensive units in the main Nod base - GDI Mission 13 (Isolation) - Changed cameo of Reinforcements options to Dropship Icon instead of Goliath Icon - Chaged Reinforcements name to East/West Armor Support to prevent the text from clipping - GDI Mission 14 (Rage) - Venom Walkers can no longer be EMP'd - Fixed a shadow bug on one of the water cliffs - Nod Mission 02 (Burn, Baby, Burn) - Replaced Laser Turrets with Twisted Dawn Turrets - Nod Mission 03 (Total Eclipse) - Fixed a bug that caused some GDI units to appear twice if the war factory is captured - Nod Mission 04A (Nods Viper) - Fixed an oversight that caused to reveal instantly) - Fixed the name displayed for Nod Chinooks - Nod Mission 06 (Scavenger Hunt) - Changed cameo of Reinforcements options to unique cameos made for the scripts - Changed Reinforcements name to Infantry/Anti-Tank/Anti-Infantry Support to prevent the text from clipping - Nod Mission 08 (Zero Gravity) - Fixed a cliff tiling error - Fixed a bug that sometimes caused units to get stuck in the GloboTech Hospital - Nod Mission 11 (Mechanical Man) - Fixed production line animations - Nod Mission 16 (Eagles Fall) - Widened a lot of passageways to prevent pathfinding errors - Fixed a bug that caused an Internal Error if a specific civilian structure was destroyed - Fixed a bug that sometimes caused friendly units to attack eachother at the start of the mission - Infector is now elite in starting squad - Lowered the amount of troops that are spawned in phase 2 of the mission preventing the sudden lag spikes - Removed tons of civilian prop structures for improved performance - Removed various invisible light posts for improved performance - Removed a large handful of trees to help improved performance - Removed lots of civilian prop vehicles such as cars and trucks for improved performance - Altered various damaged particle codes in order to reduce lag - Disabled city strider triggers to improve performance - Removed a few production structures from the main GDI base to improve performance and reduce lag spikes - Updated all GDI auto-production triggers - Removed the south-east GDI outpost entirely in order to speed up map progression and improve performance - Added some additional resource fields - Added some additional structures to the Nod Banshee facility - Added some health goodie crates as bonuses in various locations around the map - Nod Challenge 01 - Changes THEME to Nod Thrash - Nod Challenge 03 - Fixed bug that caused GDI Logo FMV to play when won - OneTimeOnly=yes added to all Challenge Missions - Rolling credits removed due-to being broken on some sytems, click the "View Credits" button on the client main menu to view the credits instead - Reapplied some missing gates to 8 Tournament Mega Platform 0.40 CLIENT AND EXECUTABLE CHANGES / ADDITIONS / FIXES - Fixed bug that prevented some users on Windows 8 from alt-tabbing - Fixed flickering dialogs on some systems - Hosts can now view the ping of other players whom join their game - Fixed a bug that in rare cases caused a random CNCNet Client crash on the main menu - Improved client textures for default TI theme, including reducing filesize for faster loading time - Added new Skirmish Option: Disable Epic Units - Prevents units such as Commandos (Includes Twisted Dawn) Mammoth Walkers and the Venom Walker being built or acquired from crates (Doesn't include Banshee Bombers) - Added new Skirmish Option: Disable Dawn Units - Prevents Dawn units from being acquired from crates in game modes, obviously excluding Twisted Dawn. - Added new and improved options menu - Increased default window size to 1150x650 - Added new Statistics logging function - Added new button that launches TI's Map Editor from the client main menu (Final TI) - Fixed some bugs and improved older code in client - Added new Nod Theme for TI client - Added new GDI Theme for TI client - Added new GloboTech Theme for TI client - Replaced main menu sound effects - Replaced client join, leave, create game sound effects - Tiberium now grows faster when the Infinite Tiberium option is checked - Recompiled a lot of MIX files for better optimisation - Deleted lots of unused assets and unecessary items from various MIX files to reduce filesize and loadtimes - Client updated to dispense more information in Client.log to help pinpoint error - CNCNet Menus and returning from games are now much faster than before - Added new social media and help buttons to CNCNet Lobby - Modified GMENU.mix to provide redirectional message if anybody accidentally runs GAME.exe instead of TI_Launcher.exe CODING AND BALANCE CHANGES / ADDITIONS / FIXES - Infector Weapon ranges increased from 15 to 16 (1 higher than GDI Snipers) - Infector Weapon rate of fire changed from 60 to 45 (Elite from 35 to 25) - Doubled speed of Infector web grenade travelling (added Acceleration=10 and ROT=10 to projectile too) - MuateWH Warheads changed to target only the None armour type and no others (Thus, Infector only targets infantry, not vehicles, as we originally intended) - Removed Anti-Aircraft weapons from Cyborg Commando and Railgun Commando - Removed Radar Scan Drones - Mobile HQ can no longer be Hijacked or EMP'd - Mobile HQ Strength increased from 600 to 800 - Twisted Dawn Avenger Hum-Vee weapon damage increased from 30 to 40 - Twisted Dawn Nod Artillery weapon rate of fire increased and weapon damage decreased - Changed ExpireAnim=PROTEXP1 on PROTDEBR to ExpireAnim=PLSPARK1 as previous looked bad overlapping with main impact animation - Reduced Lifetime of GroundPlasmaSmoke from 100 to 40 - Fixed duplicate volume tag bug on an Infector Voiceover entry - Removed some unused voiceover entries in Sound.ini - Fixed duplicate projectile bug on LaserFire2 - Fixed Laser Turret FLH - Siege Infantry Mortar range reduced from 19 to 18 (21 to 20 for elite weapon) - Mole Artillery warhead effectiveness against infantry increased by 8% - Increased ORCA Fighter Strenght from 210 to 240 - Increased Hornet Strength from 210 to 240 - Changed PEBBLE image code from MTRB to MTRT - Removed unused FRAGG1 explosion from Meteor Spreaders - Renamed MeteorWH to MeteWH - Removed Capturable=false & Repairable=false tags from lots of civilian structures, resulting in C4 icons showing up correctly once again - This was originally done to prevent them from being accidentally entered in campaign missions, instead said missions now have the tags applied individually - Added NewTheater=yes to GDI Tech Center - Added Morphable = false back to Rough Ground tiles to prevent meteor deforming graphical errors - Removed lots of conflicting entries in Art.ini such as the NONE Animation entry - Removed lots of unused junk from Rules.ini - Added UseNormalLight=yes to various animations that were missing them in Art.ini - Refined Eclipse tank weapon for better optimisation GAME MODE CHANGES / ADDITIONS / FIXES - Twisted Dawn mode AI altered to use less Mammoth Tanks in easier settings - Twisted Dawn AI now builds Twisted Dawn defense structures instead of TI Era Strucutres - Added new game mode: Survival (Dawn Only) - The Twisted Dawn version of Survival, only Dawn units can be found in crates - Survival Mode: Redeemers and Demolition Drones no longer spawn tiberium when destroyed GRAPHICAL, TERRAIN AND SOUND CHANGES / ADDITIONS - Added new Twisted Dawn Nod Turret - Added new Twisted Dawn Nod SAM Site - Added new Twisted Dawn GDI Guard Tower - Added new Twisted Dawn Advanced Guard Tower - Added new GDI Insignia Structures for Base Props mode - Added new GDI Light Post Image for Base Props mode - Replaced in-game menu UI graphics - Fixed palette issues on 120MM projectiles (no longer green) - Improved concrete shore and pavement-to-water cliff graphics - Updated several maps with fixes that were necessary for these graphical changes - Added new graphics for Tiberium Resources - Temporarily reverted back to normal Tiberium graphics due-to corruption erros - Added new graphics for all billboards - Fixed green pixels on projectiles - Added new track: Nod Thrash (Nod Exclusive) - Added new track: Dark Valley - Added new track: Plague - Added new track: Armour and Speed - Added new GDI Wall images and cameos - Changed radar colouring of all terrain tiles - Replaced Banshee Proton impact explosions - Replaced Damaged Sparks animations - Replaced Firestorm Sparks animations - Replaced Welding Sparks animations - Added new Proton Sparks animations - Added new large water animation for better optimisation - All maps modifed to compensate for this change - Reapplied alphatst.shp - Banshee Interceptor animations altered to include new Green Sparks - Banshee Bomber animations altered to include new Green Sparks - Cyborg Commando animations altered to include new Green Sparks - Added some new colours to Anim.pal, removing a number of unused slots - Added new Nod Scorpion Tank voiceover - Added new GDI Scatterpack Walker voiceover - Added new GDI Dragonfly Voiceover - Added new voiceover for General Owen in GDI campaign missions - Added new GloboTech Repair Vehicle voiceover - Added new Nod Ghost voiceover - Added some new campaign speeches - Fixed Mole Artillery voiceover - Added new Laser Spark muzzle flashes - Added new Laser Spark impact animations - Improved TILSSPK animations - Replaced Meteor Trailer images with improved graphics - Trimmed frames of Smoke trailers for better optimisation - Reduced size of Nuke Alpha Light stages for better optimisation (800kb a piece to 180kb) - Added some reveal animations for maps - Added some sparky impact projectiles to armour-piercing units - Replaced Railgun animations with improved imagery - Replaced Ionization effects with improved imagery - Added new blue tiberium explosion animations - Replaced eclipse tank weapon imagery and sounds - Replaced water wake animations - Replaced infantry crushing sounds - Replaced Twisted Dawn Hum-Vee with new image - Replaced General Owen VIP Hum-Vee with new image - Replaced GloboTech Hum-Vee with new image - Replaced Twisted Dawn Avenger Hum-Vee with new image - Replaced GDI TOW Missile Hum-Vee with new image - Replaced several civilian automobiles with new imagery FINALTI, MAP AND CAMPAIGN CHANGES / ADDITIONS - Added new Campaign Mission: GDI Mission 06: Clean Slate (Version 2) - Added new Multiplayer map: 4 Twisted Tunnel Training - Added new Multiplayer map: 6 Heart of Darkness - Added new Multiplayer map: 6 Hecksagon - Added new Multiplayer map: 6 Tour of Eejit - Added new Multiplayer map: 8 Tournament Mega Platform - Added new Multiplayer map: 3 Canyon Fodder - Added new Survival map: 4 Rest Stop - Added new Survival map: 6 Graceless - Added new version of 4 Tournament Platform - Added new Invisible Light Post images for better mapping references - Added an extra 20 points to GDI Power Plants on GDI Challenge 03 - Fixed various Text strings in Tutorial.ini - Updated all maps to include performance-enhancing water tiles - Fixed a bug in Nod Mission 09 (The Infector Program) that revealed shroud around ammo crates - Added custom-mission music to Nod Mission 09 (The Infector Program) - Made some small changes to 2 The Gauntlet (Removed Coastal Gun Batteries & Updated LAT slightly) - Added various new Marble Madness tiles for easier mapping in framework mode - Changes stats of civilian structures in GDI Missions 04 and 07 to prevent players accidentally losing their engineers by entering them - Fixed blocky shroud bug on GDI Mission 05 (Fields of Green) - Fixed blocky shroud bug on GDI Mission 11 (Insurrection) - Fixed blocky shroud bug on GDI Mission 13 (Isolation) - Fixed blocky shroud bug on GDI Mission 14 (Rage) - Fixed blocky shroud bug on GDI Mission 15 (Walk) - Updated GDI Mission 01 (Last Chance) to include new Twisted Dawn structures - Updated GDI Mission 02 (A Friend in Need) to include new Twisted Dawn structures - Updated GDI Mission 03A (Shephard and his Flock) to include new Twisted Dawn structures - Updated GDI Mission 03B (Bridge Issue) - Nod Airbase AI will now only build assault teams once the bridge has been repaired - Removed several Obelisks from the Nod Airbase - Fixed cliff shadow bug by the waterfalls - Added a couple more units to the initial taskforce to compensate for new Nod Turrets - Map altered to include new Twisted Dawn structures - Updated GDI Mission 04 (Reincarnation) to include new Twisted Dawn structures - Updated Nod Mission 01 (The Messiah Returns) to include new Twisted Dawn structures - Updated Nod Mission 03 (Total Eclipse) to include new Twisted Dawn structures - Updated Nod Mission 04A (Nod's Viper) to include new Twisted Dawn structures - Fixed some coding and AI entry bugs in GDI Mission 03B (Bridge Issue) - Fixed some coding and AI entry bugs in Nod Mission 03 (Bridge Issue) - Updated Nod Challenge 02 to feature new Twisted Dawn structures Category:Changelogs